Within complex optical systems, optical imaging devices are used for manipulation of an optical image. Devices which allow an image to be split into a plurality of images with different optical characteristics are often used within spectroscopes or spectral imagers. The different images have, for example, different wavelengths or different polarisations, and can be viewed simultaneously to give information about a sample being examined under a microscope.
Prior art devices used for producing the images with different optical characteristics are often complex, and can introduce optical aberrations which complicate assessment of the plurality of images.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a simplified optical imaging device which essentially reduces optical aberrations.